Changed For The Better
by tsay cresant
Summary: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I feel like writing something new, even though my plate is already very full. I hope you guys don't mind. Just a little one shot because I love "For Good"**

Kurt Hummel stood on stage, accepting his standing ovation for his first performance of his own original part in a Broadway show. Stars were sparkling in his eyes, making it impossible for him to see anyone in the crowd. Filled with bubbles, Kurt finished bowing and accepting the praise and walked into his small dressing room. It was filled with flowers, cards, and other gifts from family and friends who saw the show. Everyone always thought it'd be Rachel who'd be the first to get on Broadway, but here Kurt stood, staring at himself in the mirror, realizing he beat her.

"Hey Kurt, someone's here for you," one of his fellow cast members said through the door. He assumed it was his dad, since they were supposed to go out either after tonight's show or after tomorrows.

"Let him in please," he called, wiping the stage makeup off of his face, and unbuttoning the front of his costume shirt. "I'll be ready in a seco-"

Kurt didn't expect to see a curly haired boy standing in the doorway. The boy who he'd dated in high school, but broke up with because he wanted to focus on his career. He did that to everyone in a sense. Broke ties so nothing would be holding him back from what he wanted the most. It was the hardest on this boy though.

He looked so different, his curly hair grown out and sporting a five o clock shadow. His thick rimmed glasses sat on his face, making his hazel eyes able to see everything in Kurt's dressing room. It was hard to tell what exactly he was thinking, since he had a pretty solid look on his face. Curiosity maybe, but that would be the only emotion anyone could catch.

Kurt must look different too. His chestnut hair was darkened with dark brown strands, to fit the character he played on stage. His eyes were the same, but his face was more defined, more grown up. That'd be expecting, since it's been six years. Kurt buttoned his costume back up, deciding that changing in front of Blaine would be a bad idea.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, turning around to face the boy. Minus the facial hair, he looked good. He was wearing an expensive looking coat with a grey speckled scarf that matched his fingerless gloves.

"Kurt," he said, smiling with his entire face. "You were amazing." Blaine sounded exactly the same, making Kurt's heart melt completely. He wouldn't let on though.

"Thanks. You look… different," Kurt said. "Come on in, but please close the door. I have to change out of this costume."

Blaine closed the door and uncomfortably sat down on the leather loveseat in the room, staring at his hands so he wouldn't be staring at Kurt changing.

"So what brings you to the big apple?" Kurt asked, trying to keep awkward silences to a minimum.

"Business trip," Blaine said simply. "I heard you were in a show and I thought it'd be nice to see you while I was up here."

"Cool. So, you do…?" Kurt tried to sound interested, but all he could think is how much wasted talent was sitting in the room.

"I'm a CEO of a major company. I don't want to get into it very much," Blaine said, itching for a new topic. "How about I take you to dinner?"

"Blaine, I'm not sure-"

"I insist. We have some catching up to do. I'll pay," Blaine said, looking up once Kurt was completely dressed. "Did you dye your hair?"

"I got low lights for the show. They wanted me to dye it completely, and this was the compromise," Kurt said, styling it in the mirror.

"Well, hurry up. We don't want to wait until the good restaurants are packed," Blaine said, clapping for emphasis.

"Too late. It's Friday night. Everywhere is packed," Kurt said, turning from the mirror to face Blaine.

"Then let's go back to my hotel and order room service," Blaine suggested. Kurt stared at him warily. "I'll be gentlemanly, I promise."

The two left the theater and started towards one of the many hotels in New York, where Blaine Anderson was staying with his company. They stayed quiet the entire time, the entire elevator ride, and only talked about dinner when they decided what to order. They were both thinking the same thing, but neither of them wanted to say it.

"Um, want to listen to music?" Kurt asked, plugging in radio that came in the room. Blaine nodded and Kurt turned on the radio to the Broadway channel. "For Good" had just started playing, and suddenly Kurt believed in God and divine intervention.

(Elphaba):  
>I'm limited<br>Just look at me - I'm limited  
>And just look at you<br>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
>So now it's up to you<br>For both of us - now it's up to you...

(Glinda):  
>I've heard it said<br>That people come into our lives for a reason  
>Bringing something we must learn<br>And we are led  
>To those who help us most to grow<br>If we let them  
>And we help them in return<br>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
>But I know I'm who I am today<br>Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):  
>It well may be<br>That we will never meet again  
>In this lifetime<br>So let me say before we part  
>So much of me<br>Is made from what I learned from you  
>You'll be with me<br>Like a handprint on my heart  
>And now whatever way our stories end<br>I know you have re-written mine  
>By being my friend...<p>

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<p>

(Glinda):  
>Because I knew you<p>

(Both):  
>I have been changed for good<p>

(Elphaba):  
>And just to clear the air<br>I ask forgiveness  
>For the things I've done you blame me for<p>

(Glinda):  
>But then, I guess we know<br>There's blame to share

(Both):  
>And none of it seems to matter anymore<p>

(Glinda):  
>Like a comet pulled from orbit<br>As it passes a sun  
>Like a stream that meets a boulder<br>Halfway through the wood

(Elphaba):  
>Like a ship blown from its mooring<br>By a wind off the sea  
>Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood<p>

(Both):  
>Who can say if I've been<br>Changed for the better?  
>I do believe I have been<br>Changed for the better

(Glinda):  
>And because I knew you...<p>

(Elphaba):  
>Because I knew you...<p>

(Both):  
>Because I knew you...<br>I have been changed for good...

The two men stared at each other as the song ended, not sure how to react. Then a smile spread across Kurt's face, making both of them start laughing.

"Blaine, that song," Kurt said, still smiling.

"I know. I feel the same. Because I knew you, I've been changed for good too," Blaine said, refraining from singing that part of the song. Kurt smiled, touching Blaine's arm.

"Promise we'll keep in touch?" Kurt asked, moving his hand from Blaine's arm to his cheek.

"I'd like to do more than that," Blaine said, putting his hand against Kurt's that was on his cheek. Kurt blushed.

"Not yet Blaine," Kurt said, pulling away. "I, I love you, and you know that, but I'm so close. I can't be tied down while I'm so close."

"You aren't being tied down," Blaine said, smiling. "You're too much of a free spirit for me to drag you down." They both grinned, thinking about "Defying Gravity".

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Kurt asked.

"I'll wait forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Made this into a two shot by request. : ) I hope you guys like it. Review if you do!**

"And the Tony for best Musical Actor goes to… Kurt Hummel," The announcer announced. Blaine watched from his small television in his Boston apartment as Kurt walked up to the stage, paler than usual. He got up on stage and accepted the award from the host, his hands shaking as he held it and stood in front of the mike.

"Uh, um, well I didn't think I was going to win, so I didn't prepare anything," Kurt started, making people in the audience chuckle. "So just thank you all so much. I'd like to thank my family, especially my dad, my beautiful wonderful cast mates and crew mates, umm, my awesome director and the people who created this character, because there would be no character without them. New directions and our director Mr. Shue, for making me who I am. And, Blaine Anderson, for being there for me, in spirit anyway. Thank you," he said, hoping off stage, carrying his tony close to his body and showing it to his enthusiastic cast mates.

Blaine stared at the screen as it went to commercial, wondering what he should do. Should he call Kurt? Email him? They haven't really talked since he saw him when he was in New York a few months ago. Instead of doing any of those things, Blaine turned off the television, turned off his lights, and went to bed.

"Mr. Anderson, someone's here for you," Blaine's secretary buzzed to his office.

"Send them up," he said, not really caring who it was. All he could think about was the Tony's last week. He still hadn't gotten a hold of Kurt. He saw his post on Facebook about the occasion and all of the people from New Directions congratulating him. Even Rachel wrote him a heart filled message, though she must be dying of jealousy.

"Hey," Kurt said, walking into Blaine's modern and overly neat office. It had a nice view of the city from the huge window and not much furniture other than his desk, filing cabinets, and two nice chairs in front of his desk.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, instantly sitting up from his more relaxed position that he'd been in. Kurt smiled, looking down at one of the chairs and eventually sitting in it.

"I wanted to see you," Kurt finally said once he was comfortable. "This is a nice office. They must really like you here."

"Thanks," he said, finishing up something on his computer. "If you wait a few minutes, we could go out to lunch or something."

"That sounds good. I'll pay this time," Kurt said, still looking at his office.

"Congrats on the Tony. You really deserved it," Blaine said, typing away at a sales report he had to finish.

"Thanks," Kurt said, watching Blaine at his desk. "Why'd you grow your hair out?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, still typing.

"Your hair. It's longer than it use to be, and doesn't have any gel in it," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine blushed.

"I guess I didn't like the prep school look anymore. Like it?" Blaine said, shaking his head when he realized he was starting to type words from the conversation he was having rather than what he was meaning to type.

"I love it! It's adorable," Kurt said, resting his elbows on his knees. "Any suggestions for lunch?"

"I already have the perfect place," Blaine said, finishing what he had to finish and getting up from his desk. The duo walked out of the giant building and walked a few blocks to a small sandwich shop. They got some sandwiches and sat outside on the lovely day in June. "So, um, if this isn't too personal… have you seen anyone..?"

"You mean dated? Well, yea I dated a lot in college. There were a few hopefuls but nothing really lasted… You?" Kurt asked while he cut up his sandwich into small squares.

"The same. None of them really-"

"Met your expectations?" Kurt said, smiling at how they both thought the same thing. Blaine nodded as he ripped his sandwich in half and took a bite. "I can't believe you ordered a ham and apple sandwich. That sounds disgusting."

"It's amazing! Want a bite?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt a bite of the other half of his sandwich. Kurt nibbled at it, his face scrunching up. "Well?"

"Apple should not be in a sandwich," he said, swallowing his bite and drinking Blaine's iced tea to get rid of the taste.

"You always were a picky eater," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Still am. New York has fueled my picky eating too," Kurt said, popping little squares of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Still loving New York?"

"Absolutely. It's the best place in the world. Boston is pretty nice too," Kurt said when he noticed some Bostonians giving him looks.

"What brings you to the great city of Boston anyways?" Blaine asked, curious to what Kurt would be doing here since he's still on Broadway. Kurt sighed, letting out a little laugh and rubbing his hands together.

"Well Blaine, I'm here because… Ok, give me a second to gather my thoughts," Kurt said, closing his eyes and taking a few deeps breaths. "The whole reason I didn't want us to be together was because I wanted to focus on my career. Ever since I won that award, I've been being offered roles, without even auditioning, and I've been having a blast in the show I'm in now. Things are stable. I came here to tell you that I don't want to live without you anymore. I miss you. Every time I have to do the scene with my character's boyfriend and they hold hands, all I can think about is the first time I met you and how you held my hand, and at first it hurt, but then I took that memory and used it to fuel the emotion for my character. And at first that was ok, because then I could relive that feeling every night. But now, I want that feeling for myself too, not just for my character," Kurt rambled. Blaine listened, nodding every so often, but not interrupting because Kurt sounded like he'd put a lot of thought into this. "So, I came here to find you and tell you how much of a mistake it was for me to put you second to my career. Performing makes me feel amazing and is one of the best feelings in the world, but it doesn't compare to how I felt with you."

"That's really sweet Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at the boy who was now shaking for some reason. Kurt let out a quiet, shaky chuckle and grabbed both of Blaine's hands before he stood up.

"I love you Blaine Warbler," Kurt said, making Blaine blush at his New Directions nickname. "And I never want to leave your side again." Kurt kneeled on the ground, still holding Blaine's hands.

_Holy shit! _Blaine's mind thought as his heart started racing and everyone's eyes turned to them. Kurt was smiling and pulled out a box from his front pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Kurt asked, opening the box that held a simple silver band. It didn't have any stone or anything but it had a bird engraved into it. Blaine stared at him, making Kurt nervous about an answer. If Blaine had asked Kurt, he would've said yes in a heart beat. Just as Kurt was starting to think this was a terrible idea, Blaine smiled and nodded.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to ask you that myself," Blaine said, grinning. Kurt yelped happily and put the ring on Blaine's finger while everyone in the outside patio of the restaurant and the passerbys who had stopped to watch broke into applause. The couple kissed quickly, shorter than both of them would've liked, and packed up their lunch to go eat in Blaine's apartment, for a little more privacy.

"You're having a good month. Engaged and a tony winner," Blaine teased, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Winning a tony is nothing compared to this," he confessed. In that moment, Blaine knew he wouldn't ever be put second to Kurt's work again. Kurt knew it too, and surprisingly, he was ok with that.


End file.
